Retour vers le passé
by Jade181184
Summary: Suite de T'oublier. Sam et Gabriel partent en direction de Beacon Hills mais avec lui des souvenirs que les deux frères Winchester auraient préféré enfuir à jamais... Sabriel et Sterek. Cross-over TW x Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A bord de l'Impala, un silence épais règnait. Sam était heureux que Gabriel dorme car dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'aurait pas su répondre aux interrogations de ce dernier. Un pan de son passé revenait le frapper de plein fouet et ça faisait mal vraiment mal.

Dans sa vie ou plutôt dans toute leur vie, Dean et lui avaient fait beaucoup de choses dont il n'était pas fier. Il y avait beaucoup de regret et de remords mais de toutes leurs actions celle-ci était de loin celle qu'ils regrettaient le plus.

Comment parvenir à expliquer cela à Gabriel et Castiel, les deux anges savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas des saints. Cependant, Dean et lui étaient terrorisés à l'idée qu'il y ait une limite à ce qu'ils pourraient accepter d'eux.

Ils avaient eu sans doute des doutes en voyant leurs visages lorsque Gabriel leur avait parlé du Néméton ou plutôt du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

 **Flash back**

 **Deux jours plus tôt**

« Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver un Néméton, dit Sam après avoir parcouru une dizaine de livre.

_ Un Némé quoi ? demanda Dean.

_ Un Néméton, un centre de pouvoir dans la culture druidique, dit Gabriel.

_ Tu sais où on peut trouver ça. Bien sûr après tout, tu es aussi un dieu païen, dit Sam.

_ Où est ce ?

_ Beacon Hills, Californie. »

Beacon Hills, le nom tabou, voilà dix ans maintenant que les deux frères avaient choisi de ne plus jamais parler de ce lieu. Aujourd'hui, il revenait les frapper en plein visage comme une bombe à retardement qui était sur le point de leur sauter au visage.

Les deux anges ne semblèrent pas réaliser immédiatement que les deux frères semblaient être partis à des années lumières de là. Ou plutôt à des années de là, dans une partie de leur vie qu'ils auraient préféré laisser derrière eux.

« Hé Sammymoose, tu es avec nous. Deano, je comprends, il n'est pas très vif mais toi tu as l'air totalement à l'ouest.

Pardon, tu disais, reprit Sam légèrement dépassé.

Ouais, tu devrais faire gaffe Deano commence à déteindre sur toi. »

Finalement, Gabriel n'avait pas cherché plus loin ou attendait peut être le moment propice pour lui tirer les verres du nez.

 **Fin du flash back**

Tous les 4 avaient convenu qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rendre tous ensemble sur place. Et voilà donc que Gabriel et lui se trouvaient dans la voiture de Dean. Son frère n'avait pas franchement été ravi.

Cependant, Gabriel n'ayant pas récupéré tous ses pouvoirs, il était impensable que ce dernier utilise son énergie pour les transporter tous les deux là-bas. Et donc le choix de prendre l'Impala s'était imposé de lui-même.

Le fait que Gabriel dorme était une preuve qu'il n'était pas encore au meilleur de sa forme. Sam ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir à cette vue. Sentiment exacerbé par le lieu où ils se rendaient.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te turlupine, dit la voix de Gabriel les yeux toujours clos…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te turlupine, dit la voix de Gabriel les yeux toujours clos.

Je…, commença Sam mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge menaçant de l'étouffer

Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué. N'oublie pas à qui tu as à faire ça marche peut être avec mon naif petit ange de frangin. Je suis un archange mais n'oublie pas que je suis aussi un embrouilleur.

L'aurais-je oublié que tu ne te serais pas gêné de me le rappeler, marmonna Sam entre ses dents.

Tu disais, demanda Gabriel d'un ton purement rhétorique. Où en étais je, on n'embrouille pas un embrouilleur ?

Oui c'est vrai que t'es un spécialiste en mensonge et magouilles en tous genres. Merci de me le rappeler, répondit Sam d'un ton acerbe. »

Il regretta immédiatement ces mots surtout qu'en lieu et place d'une réponse du tac au tac, il n'eut le droit qu'à un silence pesant. Jetant un œil à son compagnon, il vit que ce dernier ne le regardait pas et avait son visage dirigé vers l'extérieur.

Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient. S'il voulait vraiment lui raconter cette histoire, ce ne serait pas derrière un volant avec dix heures de route dans les pattes. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il risquait de les envoyer tous les deux dans le décor.

« Gabe, je… Excuse-moi pour ce que je viens de te dire.

…, Gabriel ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

Je dois vraiment passer trop de temps avec Dean, je me suis comporté comme un vrai crétin. Je préfère attaquer plutôt que me défendre.

…, toujours ce silence.

Bon, tu vas dire quelque chose parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec Dean dans cette voiture.

En plus d'être blessant te voici vexant. Où est passé ton côté boyscout, tu l'as remisé au placard aujourd'hui ?

Je te promets que tu auras le droit à des explications mais pas maintenant. Laisse-nous arriver en un seul morceau et je te raconterais tout là-bas. Mieux vaut que tu vois de tes yeux plutôt qu'un long discours.

Très bien, j'accepte tes excuses pour le moment mais tu sais que cette conversation devra avoir lieu à un moment ou à un autre.

Je sais, répondit Sam sombrement.

Sam, tu sais que je serais toujours là, n'est ce pas quel que soit ce qui te tracasse, dit Gabriel en posant une main sur son bras.

Je le sais et ce n'est absolument pas une question de confiance. C'est juste quelque chose qui revient frapper en pleine face comme une bonne vieille malédiction. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un silence toujours tendu. Deux heures plus tard, l'Impala franchit le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de Beacon Hills. C'était comme un bon dans le passé pour Sam, certes de nouveaux magasins avaient poussé mais les anciens bâtiments étaient toujours là.

C'est quasiment en pilote automatique qu'il se dirigea vers leur première destination. Malgré ses protestations vigoureuses, Sam avait insisté pour qu'il soit ausculté par un spécialiste. La tête que Gabe fit en voyant l'endroit où ils se garaient, valait le détour.

« Sammy, t'es au courant que même si je possède des ailes, je ne fais pas partie des espèces dont un vétérinaire s'occupe.

Ne t'inquiète pas, il a l'habitude des patients récalcitrants.

Ah, ah ! Très drôle Sammy, répondit Gabriel sortant en grimaçant de la voiture. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la clinique vétérinaire rapidement et furent accueillis par un adolescent aux cheveux bruns, celui-ci ne posa pas de question et partit chercher son employeur.

« Sam Winchester, ça faisait longtemps, dit l'homme qui apparut. Scott, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait de toute façon ta journée était presque finie.

Mais…

Pas de mais, file maintenant. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je peux faire toi Sam, dit il quelques minutes après que le fameux Scott ait disparu.

Mon ami a besoin de vos services doc, je sais que vous vous occupez des créatures surnaturelles en plus de vos patients habituels.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un Winchester devienne ami avec un être surnaturel.

Et pourtant Dean et moi avons fait ce choix Même si notre père n'aurait pas approuvé/

J'ai appris pour John même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui , j'ai été attristé par son décès.

Merci.

Bon trêve de bavardage, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il à Gabriel.

Voici Stanley, il a reçu un coup de dague dans le ventre, dit Sam jetant un regard torve à Gabriel pour qu'il ne le contredise pas sur le prénom.

Et… Je suppose que puisqu'il est toujours en vie, il a été soigné.

Disons qu'il a une particularité de régénération qui semble tourner au ralenti. J'ai dû lui faire des points de suture.

Très bien, suivez-moi, dit il à Gabriel. Non, toi tu restes ici, je ne veux personne dans la salle d'examen.

Tu peux lui faire confiance, murmura-t-il à Gabriel.

En attendant, tu peux installer vos affaires à l'étage. L'appartement n'est pas occupé, tu connais le chemin, indiqua Deaton. »

Lorsque la salle d'examen se fut refermé derrière les deux hommes, il resta un instant les bras ballants. Puis fila à l'Impala pour récupérer leurs affaires. Il grimpa ensuite en direction en direction de l'appartement situé au dessus de la clinique vétérinaire.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé au cours de ces 10 dernières années. Cetrtes, les tapisseries avaient été remplacées par des peintures aux couleurs chaudes et la cuisine avait été rénovée mais le reste de l'appartement était le même.

Cela eut le don de faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Cependant, rapidement après avoir déposé les sacs dans la chambre, il redescendit patientant devant la porte de la salle d'examen. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Deaton.

« Tu peux entrer, j'ai terminé.

Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites docteur ? demanda-t-il en aidant Gabriel à se rhabiller.

Et bien, étant donné que je ne sais pas ce qu'est exactement Stanley, je ne peux que faire des suppositions. Tout d'abord, la cicatrisation se passe bien et aux vues de la date à laquelle la blessure a eu lieu, le processus est quand même accéléré.

Mais…

Ce sont ses batteries d'énergie qui sont à plat. Elles ont commencé à se régénérer, il faudra encore quelques jours à quelques semaines pour que tout rentre à la normale. Je lui ai donné de quoi accélérer le processus de guérison. »

Les deux hommes remercièrent le docteur puis se rendirent à l'appartement. Ce soir-là, Sam garda le silence. Et Gabriel bien qu'il ne soit pas le roi de la subtilité, il respecta son silence

Le lendemain matin, Sam entraîna Gabriel dans la forêt sans un mot. Après une demi-heure de marche, ils atterrirent dans une clairière où Gabriel se figea face au spectacle qui l'attendait…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Sam entraîna Gabriel dans la forêt sans un mot. Après une demi-heure de marche, ils atterrirent dans une clairière où Gabriel se figea face au spectacle qui l'attendait. Les mots étaient inutiles face à cette désolation.

Là dans cette clairière, les restes d'un manoir calciné gisaient. Vision d'horreur glaçante qui était encore plus saisissante au regard du paysage magnifique environnant. Sam laissa Gabriel parcourir les ruines sachant que ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps.

Gabriel n'était pas du genre expressif mais la détresse qu'il lut quelques instants dans ses yeux après qu'il se soit tourné vers lui valait toutes les paroles. Sa culpabilité n'en fut que plus grande.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Ou plutôt qui a fait ça ?

Je…, commença Sam mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Sam, dis quelque chose n'importe quoi.

Il y a dix ans de cela ce manoir était un endroit bruyant et plein de vie. Une meute non une famille y vivait. Loups-garous et humains y coexistaient en paix jusqu'à ce que des chasseurs les massacrent

Des chasseurs ? interrogea Gabriel dont le ton exprimait qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

15 personnes sont mortes ici : loups-garous, homme, femme et enfant. Il n'y a eu que 3 survivants. Et Dean et moi en sommes responsables. »

Il n'avait plus conscience de Gabriel à ses côtés, il se retrouvait plonger à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

 **Flash back**

 **Beacon Hills, dix ans plus tôt**

Encore un déménagement, encore un nouveau lycée, en tous les cas pour lui. En effet, Sam avait maintenant 16 ans et Dean 19. Leur père comme à son habitude les avait largués dans cette petite ville pour partir dans une nouvelle chasse.

Dean avait terminé le lycée quelques mois auparavant et vivait de petits boulots quand leur père partait chasser et laissait Sam à sa garde. Encore une fois, il les largua devant l'entrée d'une clinique vétérinaire.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de lui poser des questions, il repartait déjà à toute vitesse. Ils pénétrèrent dans celle-ci faisant carillonné la cloche. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année noire se présenta devant eux.

« Vous devez être Dean et Sam, je suis Alan Deaton, dit-il en tendant la main. Venez avec moi, je vous conduis à votre lieu d'habitation pour les prochaines semaines. »

Les deux jeunes gens le suivirent sans mot dire trop habitués à changer souvent de lieu de résidence, ils avaient fini par se blinder. Ils choisissaient de ne plus s'attacher à personne résignés.

Bobby avait pourtant essayé de leur donner un semblant d'exemple de vie normale mais lui-même avait été trop cabossé par la vie. Ils furent ravis de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit quelques choses d'autre qu'un motel miteux dont ils avaient l'habitude.

Dès le lendemain, Dean et Sam partirent vaquer chacun à leurs occupations. Deaton avait proposé à Dean de l'embaucher comme assistant et Sam achevait son avant dernière année de lycée. Enfin, si leur père leur en laissait le temps.

Sam se résigna à se rendre au lycée, être toujours le nouveau était de loin ce qu'il détestait le plus dans leur vie actuelle. Il se dirigea donc vers le service administratif avec un air de condamné.

Il fit à peine attention au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu étrange qui lui aussi semblait résigner à son sort. Il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise à ses côté. C'est tout juste si l'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil.

On peut dire que ça commençait bien dans cette ville. Le conseiller d'éducation qui le reçut était tout aussi peu aimable. A la fin de leur entretien, il fit entrer le jeune mec qu'il avait croisé.

« M Hale puisque vous semblez avoir besoin d'être occupé aux vues de vos dernières prouesses, je vous ai trouvé l'occupation idéale. Vous allez devenir le tuteur de M Winchester qui vient d'arriver chez nous.

Quoi, mais hors de question que je joue les baby-sitter.

C'est ça où une mise à pieds de trois jours. Votre mère est entièrement d'accord avec moi.

…

Très bien. Sam Winchester, Derek Hale, je vous déclare unis par les liens du tutorat. Filez en cours maintenant, vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe. Sam se dit que ce type avait beaucoup de Dean s'il voulait un minimum d'entente, il devrait faire le premier pas.

« Bon, tu me connais pas et je ne te connais pas mais on va devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble donc autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Sam Winchester, dit il en tendant la main.

Derek Hale, dit l'autre homme en serrant la main de l'autre à contrecoeur. »

Ce n'était pas idéal, mais Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer plus. Il eut rapidement l'explication de l'état d'esprit du jeune homme. Il eut le déplaisir de faire la connaissance de Kate Argent.

Déplaisir était loin d'être un faible mot, tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait déjà rencontrée auparavant. Cette nana était une garce, le mot est encore faible. C'était surtout une chasseuse de la famille Argent.

Elle était une véritable extrémiste, il le savait. Dean et lui en avaient fait la douloureuse expérience. Elle fit mine de ne pas le reconnaître mais il savait que tôt ou tard confrontation il y aurait.

S'il avait su…

 **Fin de flash back**

S'il avaut su ce qui allait se passer, peut être toute cette tragédie n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Non, au fond de lui, il savait que tôt ou tard quelque chose de ce genre ce serait passé. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de l'assaillir.

Jetant un œil à Gabriel, il vit que ce dernier l'écoutait avec attention sans dire un mot le visage impénétrable. Il détestait parfois vraiment la capacité des anges à rester stoique dans n'importe quelle situation.

Autant Dean pouvait être agaçant à démarrer au quart de tour mais au moins il laissait voir ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son récit quand il aperçut une ombre noire à la lisière de la forêt. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, ses contours devinrent plus dinstincts. Il se dit que c'était décidément la journée des souvenirs.

Il s'agissait d'un loup noir massif qui semblait prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre de créature.

« Talia…, commença-t-il mais il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas elle. »

Les yeux de Talia sous sa forme de loup était rouge sang alors que ceux de ce loup étaient d'un bleu électrique. La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit, il ne connaissait qu'une personne dont les yeux étaient de cette couleur.

« Derek, murmura-t-il en voyant le loup s'apprêtant à bondir sur lui…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

« Derek, murmura-t-il en voyant le loup s'apprêtant à bondir sur lui…

 **POV de Derek**

Pour le loup, le son de cette voix lui fit l'effet d'une tornade dans son esprit. Tout l'équilbre qu'il semblait avoir trouvé ces dernières années étaient réduits à néant. Le loup qu'il avait appris à maîtriser avait pris le dessus sur l'humain.

Pourtant, cette journée avait si bien commencé. Enfin, c'était plutôt ces deux dernières années s'il voulait être tout à fait exact. Il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre après des années d'errance et de colère.

Tout cela était grâce à sa nouvelle meute. Après l'incendie et même si Laura avait été là pour lui. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était tout juste plus âgée que lui à peine deux ans de différence.

Elle avait dû endosser le rôle d'alpha bien trop jeune sans y être préparée. Elle avait dû gérer son propre chagrin en plus du sien. Elle avait bien tenté de l'apaiser mais en vain. Il avait fait semblant d'aller bien enfouissant sa colère et son chagrin au plus profond de lui.

Il avait fait de sa colère une force pour tenir. Quand sa sœur était morte assassinée, il était revenu dans sa ville natale avec une enclume dans le cœur bien décidé à ne plus jamais laisser personne y pénétrer de façon à ne plus souffrir.

Et puis, tout avait changé. Bien sûr ça ne s'était pas fait en un jour ni en un mois, il lui avait fallu traverser de nombreuses épreuves. Bien des morts avaient été nécessaires avant qu'il ne réalise.

Il avait trouvé une famille, il se l'était créée. Elle n'était pas parfaite et comptait un nombre incalculable de créatures surnaturelles mais c'était la sienne. Ils avaient tous su trouver une place dans son cœur.

Il y avait Scott, le loup garou mordu devenu un alpha naturel et qui malgré leurs différends était devenu comme un petit frère. Lydia, l'intello du groupe qui était aussi une vraie beauté et une banshee, la petite sœur peste.

Venait ensuite Peter alias oncle fétide, le vieil oncle un peu fêlé qui tapait l'incruste. Il fallait compter aussi sûr Liam le jeune chien fou et benjamin de la bande. A eux tous, ils formaient une meute.

Bien sûr, cette cohésion n'aurait pas été impossible sans le pilier de leur groupe. Le joyeux drille qui était devenu l'émissaire de la meute. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce petit freluquet hyperactif serait celui qui les souderait.

Il n'y avait rien de simple dans leur histoire évidemment. De nombreuses épreuves avaient jalonné leurs existences et il avait fallu encore plusieurs morts. Des regrets étaient venus s'ajouter à la liste au nom de Boyd, Erika et Allison.

Cependant, envers et contre tout, Stiles avait réussi à être leur point d'ancrage à tous. Pour le réaliser, il leur avait fallu un sacré bout de temps et surtout manquer de le perdre. A présent, ils avaient tous trouvés un équilibre.

Accepter Stiles avait été le plus difficile pour lui. Stiles était certes exaspérant par son tempérament hyperactif et son besoin constant de poser des questions. Ce n'est cependant pas ce qui l'avait fait le repousser.

On peut dire qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui mais le jeune homme avait persévéré démolissant une à une les barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur. Bon, il n'était pas non plus un saint et avait connu sa part d'ombre.

Peut être était ce de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés. Ils y avaient mis du temps mais tous les deux avaient fini par se trouver. Ils avaient dû attendre mais leur lien n'en avait été que renforcé.

Voilà deux ans à présent que Stiles avait fini ses études et travaillait désormais à Beacon Hills. Scott finissait ses études pour devenir vétérinaire et était en stage chez Deaton. C'est d'ailleurs un peu à cause de lui qu'ils se trouvaient là à présent.

 **Flash back**

 **Loft de Derek et Stiles, une heure plus tôt**

Stiles et lui profitaient d'un jour de repos en plein milieu de semaine quand à tout juste 8 heures du matin des coups furent frappés à la porte. L'intrus semblait décider à ne pas les laisser finir leur calin matinal en paix.

Aussi, ce fut un Derek ronchon qui ouvrit la porte sur un Scott ne semblant guère de meilleure humeur.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour nous avoir interrompu, dit la voix de Stiles qui arrivait derrière lui.

Pitié Stiles qu'est ce qu'on a déjà dit ?

Je sais, je sais pas d'infos sur notre vie sexuelle.

Lalala ! dit Scott en se bouchant les oreilles.

C'est plus de notre âge ce genre de gaminerie.

Stop, stop, les Dupont et Dupont. Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui t'amène ici Scott, dit Derek en espérant que cette réplique mettrait fin à la partie de ping pong vocal dans lequel les deux amis s'étaient lancés. »

Il avait déjà essayé une fois de les laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Il en était ressorti avec un foutu mal de crane après deux heures de babillage intensif. Il s'était juré à ce moment là de les stopper net la prochaine fois.

Cette fois, s'il avait su ce que Scott s'apprêtait à dire, il les aurait peut être laissés à leur babillage. Du monceau d'infos plus ou moins utiles que Scott lui avait débité, il n'avait retenu qu'une chose, Sam Winchester était de retour.

De ce qu'il en avait compris, Scott avait été intrigué par les deux visiteurs de Deaton la veille au soir. Il pensait avoir déjà vu l'un d'eux quelque part. Stiles avait dû finir par déteindre sur lui, il s'était rappelé où il l'avait vu.

Sur les photos des promos des années précédentes au lycée, il s'en souvenait car c'était aussi celle de Derek. Aussi était il venu le voir pour en apprendre plus. Le pauvre Scott n'avait pas dû s'attendre à la suite des évènements.

Il était resté, on ne peut plus calme pendant quelques instants. Leur demandant même de l'excuser pour se rendre aux toilettes et c'est là qu'enfermé le loup prit le dessus sur l'homme.

La transformation se fit en un éclair et les deux autres entendirent juste le bruit de la fenêtre qui explosait sous l'impact du loup. Il avait filé ensuite en direction du cabinet maudissant Deaton et le bois de sorbier qu'il avait installé.

Cependant, les odeurs restaient présentes celle de Sam qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et celle de quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose d'autre. Une odeur de poulet avec des fragrances de liberté et de pureté, il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'apesantir l'instinct reprenant le dessus.

 **Fin du flash back**

Il les avait traqués jusqu'ici, sa colère atteignant son paroxisme. Comment Sam osait-il souiller ces lieux de sa présence. Pour Derek, c'était comme une seconde trahison. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand il entendit :

« Shérif de Beacon Hills, on ne bouge plus…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 3**

« Shérif de Beacon Hills, on ne bouge plus. »

 **POV de Sam**

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment ce type. En plus, il semblait tout jeune comme s'il venait de sortir de l'école. Il ne savait pas qu'il les recrutait au berceau maintenant dans la police mais bon dans une petite ville on ne devait pas faire la fine bouche.

Ca ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas cependant. Il savait que Derek ne ferait jamais de mal volontairement à un autre être humain mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il risquait de ne pas faire de différence.

Contre toute attente pourtant, Derek sembla reculer. Il ne semblait même plus sur le point d'attaquer. Trop centré sur le loup, Sam ne vit pas le regard que le jeune shérif échangea brièvement avec le loup.

Aussi, fut-il surpris d'entendre la voix juvénile mais ferme s'exprimer.

« Derek, si tu reprenais forme humaine. Je pense que nos visiteurs ici présents savent qui tu es »

Le loup se métamorphosa lentement, ses contours devinrent flous, puis ses membres reprirent leur forme humaine. Enfin, la tête du loup redevint celle d'un être humain. Bien que les traits juvéniles ne soient plus présents, Sam n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître ceux du Derek jeune.

L'adolescent avait laissé la place à un homme svelte et muscle aux cheveux noirs et courts. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur qu'avant mais portaient le poids insondable des différentes pertes qu'il avait subies.

Sam n'hésita pas une seconde à faire face à ce regard. Il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes passés. Un coup d'œil rapide à Gabriel ne lui apprit rien de plus, celui-ci gardait son air impassible habituel.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ne plairait pas à Dean. Tant pis comme on dit, il est temps d'assumer les conséquences d ses actes. Après tout, le shérif semblait avoir des connaissances dans le surnaturel poussées.

« Shérif Stilinski, que faites vous ici ?

Je t'empêche de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite. Derek, tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment de regret pour une vie entière.

Ca s'est un coup bas. »

Sam lui n'écoutait que vaguement la conversation des 2 protagonistes. Discrètement, il pressa la main de Gabriel pour attirer son attention. A priori, lui semblait fasciné par les interactions entre Derek et le shérif.

« Préviens Dean, dis-lui qu'il ne doit pas approcher de Beacon Hills.

Sam, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Quand les frères Winchester ont ce regard là c'est qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire une connerie plus grosse qu'eux. Du genre sauter tête la première en enfer pour empêcher une apocalypse.

Chut, murmura Sam contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Gab, dit il avant de l'embrasser passionnément. »

Sam ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de réagir, il mit fin rapidement au baiser. Puis, avant de changer d'avis, il prit la direction du shérif.

« Shérif, je suis prêt à me constituer prisonnier, dit il en tendant les poignets.

Prisonnier pour quoi ?

Je suis prêt à passer aux aveux pour ma complicité dans l'assassinat de la famille Hale, dit Sam regardant Derek dans les yeux.

Très bien, je n'ai pas envie de démêler ce sac de nœuds ici. Je vous embarque tous. Et non Derek, tu ne peux pas être le seul à décider. Vous, donnez moi ce téléphone, vous venez aussi, dit il à Gabriel.

Laissez-le, il n'a rien avoir avec tout ça.

Mais bien sûr comme ça, ton pote chasseur va prévenir ses amis et ils viendront nous massacrer.

Gabriel n'est pas…

Non, Sam, le coupa l'archange. Je vous suis shérif, dit il en lui tendant son téléphone. »

Ils grimpèrent tous les 4 à bord de la jeep du shérif. Un silence de mort les accompagna tout au long du trajet. Cependant, Sam aurait dû se douter qu'ils ne les conduiraient pas au bureau du shérif. Le shérif n'était pas exactement ce qu'il semblait être.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignirent les abords de la ville. Le véhicule se gara devant ce qui semblait être un immeuble abandonné.

« Super, c'est pas glauque du tout comme endroit. Les Winchester toujours aussi doués pour se fourrer dans les pires embrouilles. On va se faire truscider.

Bon sang, il ne sait pas se taire deux secondes lui, grogna Derek.

Je savais pas qu'on avait le schtrumpf Grognon avec … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un son étranglé lui échappa lorsque sa tête rencontra brutalement l'appui-tête devant lui.

« Derek, arrête ça tout de suite, dit le shérif d'un ton sententieux. Sortez de là , dit il à Sam en lui ouvrant la portière.

Et l'énergumène, dit Derek. Je suis pas portier, tu vas te débrouiller comme un grand pour ouvrir ta portière. »

Sam vit la grimace que Gabriel retenait avec difficultés en sortant. Il n'était pas encore au top de sa forme et ça se voyait dans son attitude beaucoup trop provocatrice de tout à l'heure. Le coup à la tête n'avait pas dû arranger les choses loin de là.

Il le vit pénétrer dans l'immeuble d'un pas plus traînant que d'habitude. L'immeuble au final n'avait de désaffecter que l'apparence. L'aménagement était certes minimaliste mais il était évident qu'il servait au moins pour des réunions.

Le shérif l'installa sur une chaise auquel il l'attacha. Il n'eut pas longtemps à s'interroger sur ce qui allait advenir de Gabriel. Derek le poussa sans ménagement sur un vieux canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là.

Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là ? dit une voix qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir entendu à nombreuses reprises quelques années auparavant.

Peter, dit Sam.

Samuel, ça faisait longtemps. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit un plaisir mais après tout, tu es sans doute l'un des derniers sur lequel ma vengeance s'abattra.

Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir ? demanda Derek à un autre homme sortant de l'ombre.

Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, il a tapé l'incruste comme d'hab. »

Sam reconnut presqu'aussitôt le jeune homme qui travaillait à la clinique vétérinaire, Scott d'après ses souvenirs. Deux autres personnes apparurent sortant de l'ombre à leur tour. Une superbe rousse pulpeuse au teint pâle et un deuxième homme plus jeune fit son apparition.

Pour autant qu'il pouvait le voir, il se trouvait face à la nouvelle meute de Beacon Hills.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, du moins tant qu'on n'aura pas décidé ce que nous allions faire de vous.

En gros qu'elle sera la meilleure manière de me tuer.

Non, nous tenons plutôt à savoir qu'elles sont vos implications dans cette histoire avant de décider ce que nous devons faire de vous, dit la rousse.

Très bien, mais laissez mon ami partir, il n'a rien à voir là dedans

Pas avant que le fin mot de cette histoire notamment pourquoi vous débarquez ici après dix ans d'absence.

Je… »

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de débuter son récit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau face au tribunal d'Osiris sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas Dean qu'il devait défendre mais lui-même.

Cependant, comment se défendre quand on n'était pas convaincu soi-même de mériter le pardon. Il poissa un léger soupir et commença son récit…

 **A suivre**


End file.
